Meurtres en série
by Aife
Summary: Bellartix est morte, et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Alix est décidée à les faire souffrir, eux, ceux qui ont osé tuer son héroïne : " I will kill them, I will kill all of them, for you"
1. Alix

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling sauf Alix et quelques autres qui ne sont pas encore là au début Prologue

Coucou les gens ! C'est ma première fiction sur HP, j'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est un peu trash, donc, ceux qui n'aime pas le sang, ben, vous avez meilleur temps de ne pas lire. Laissez des reviews !!

Je tourne, je tourne,

Le soleil autour de nous

N'a plus aucune importance

Je tourne, je tourne

Tu t'accroches à moi

Et je m'attache à toi

Je tourne, je tourne…

Alix chantait cette petite mélopée, elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête, mais impossible de se rappeler où elle l'avait entendue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde s'affairait à son travail, et personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle comptait pour du beurre. Elle sortit sa baguette, la fit tournoyer dans les airs quelques secondes puis la rattrapa au vol d'un geste habile. Ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose à faire, elle tomba alors sur une affiche sur un mur. C'était une photo d'une femme qui criait, Alix y reconnu Bellatrix. Son héroïne de toujours. La jeune fille adorait ce regard qui fusillait les monde, tellement noir tellement profond. Alix, elle n'était qu'une petite fille de 10 ans, sans rien de vraiment particulier, juste ses yeux, personne n'osait la regarder en face, ils brûlaient comme des braises.

Elle aurait voulut être comme Bella, elle aurait pu se défendre, et en même temps tuer tous ces gens autour d'elle. Elle les haïssait, elle les haïssait. Elle regarda sa baguette, un nouveau sentiment naissait au creux de son ventre, et gonflait. C'était plus fort que la haine et la rage en même temps. Elle recommença à tourner sa baguette. Cette année, elle irait à Poudlard. Elle voulait devenir la meilleure.

Son père était un petit homme barbu et bedonnant. Quant à sa mère c'était une grande femme sèche, placide, frigide, acide et sans aucun sentiment. Alix venait de finir ses achats pour la rentrée. Son père était dans une boutique chic d'habit. Il allait encore acheter une de ces robes de soirée à sa mère, qu'elle ne mettrait qu'une seule fois pour parader lors d'un quelconque gala. Quand tout à coup une personne cria de joie. Dans cette ambiance morbide, le cri semblait tellement déplacé, la personne qui avait hurlé amplifia sa voix puis dit : " Potter l'a tué, Potter a tué Vol… Vol… oh et puis zut, il est mort VOLDEMORT !! Et Lestrange aussi !! "

Alix éclata en sanglots, mais personne ne la remarqua, comme d'habitude. Son héroïne (aussi bien figuré que propre) était morte, à tout jamais, à cause de ce Potter, elle se vengerait, elle l'étranglerait de ses mains, mais avant, elle s'occuperait de ses amis, sa future femme, de ses futurs enfants.

La jeune fille prit une plume puis s'approcha de l'affiche de Bellatrix et écrit dessus : _**" I will kill them, I will kill all of them, for you" **_Puis elle s'écroula sous le poids de la tristesse. Mais personne ne la regardait. Elle avait envie de leur crier que c'était injuste, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, pas maintenant qu'Alix avait autant besoin d'elle. Elle prit une pierre et se frappa le bras avec. Elle devenait folle, personne ne se retourna, alors elle continua, le sang jaillissait de son bras, comme d'une cascade. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle éclata d'un rire hystérique, lassant tomber la pierre imbibée de sang au sol. Et puis elle utilisa son compas, traçant de profonde trace sur sa peau. Elle regarda son bras, le résultat était prenant ; elle avait tracé la marque des ténèbres, sa chaire rouge en faisait les contours. Sa folie arriva à son apogée rien ne pouvait la retenir, son visage se transforma en une sorte de rictus méprisant, le son qui sortait de sa bouche était un rire anormalement aigu à vous dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il tenait plus du crissement d'un ongle sur un tableau que d'un véritable rire. Puis elle s'arrêta. La foule était en liesse. Elle sortit enfin de son état, et prit un chiffon dans le sac de course de sa mère et l'entoura autour de son bras. Personne ne devrait jamais voir ça, sinon, il finira au fond d'une marre avec les canards pour seuls visiteurs.


	2. Ron

Premier meurtre

Premier meurtre ! Premières gouttes de sang. De l'hémoglobine en masse, de la peur, de la souffrance, des cris muets (ouais ça existe ! J'vous jure !), des serpents, des araignées, des grands couteaux bien pointus, et des blessures à vous glacer le sang !

Bonne lecture !

La mafia celtique vous salue, prenez garde à vous, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut vous arrivez quand Alix est dans les parages, et enfin ne mourrez pas trop tôt j'aimerais bien que vous puissiez lire la fin !

Aife, Alban, ou Léa, votre auteur dévouée !

7 ans plus tard,

Alix avait maintenant 17 ans, la majorité chez les sorciers, elle avait fini ses études et avait obtenu Optimal dans toutes les matières. Tous les professeurs pensaient qu'elle deviendrait ministre de la magie. Personne ne se doutait vraiment que derrière sa tête d'ange se cachait une psychopathe dangereusement armée d'un pouvoir magique énorme. Elle avait l'âge parfait, elle allait pouvoir se venger. Alix sourit à cette idée elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps. Elle recommença à jouer avec sa baguette.

Elle sortit de chez elle, le regard fou. C'était le grand jour, elle était juste heureuse. Elle se dirigea vers l'épicerie et s'acheta un énorme gâteau, pour fêter ça. Après être repue, elle entreprit de se rendre chez ses premières victimes, la famille Weasley-Granger. Elle prit un sac contenant toutes sortes d'objets tranchants, piquants, coupants. Bien sûr elle n'oublia pas sa baguette. C'était un début de soirée, environ 20 heures. Il fallait qu'elle attende qu'il soit au moins minuit, elle rit ouvertement à cette pensée, minuit l'heure du crime. En attendant, elle chercherait toutes sortes de procédés pour faire particulièrement mal.

Finalement elle partit à 11h30. Elle se dirigea vers sa cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette, et prononça le nom du lieu où habitait la petite famille. En arrivant, elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle monta les marches menant aux chambres, en ne faisant aucun bruit, comme une panthère s'apprêtant à égorger une victime ne lui laissant aucune, chance de survie. Elle ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être la chambre des parents. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers l'homme et prononça le sortilège de lévitation "Wingardium Leviosa". Elle fit ainsi passer un par un les corps chez elle, par la cheminé. Puis elle les emmena dans sa cave les ligota d'un simple coup de baguette, tout ça sans les réveiller. Puis se décida à les sortir de ce sommeil si calme. Ses victimes en rond autour d'elle, elle cria. Tous sursautèrent, en même temps, comme un même homme. Le père, Ron rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était clair dans la tête de Alix qu'il serait le premier à mourir.

« Bonjour, chers invités » ricana la jeune fille

Ron confus cru que la personne qui se tenait devant lui était Bellatrix, quelque chose dans ce regard fou, lui rappelait son ancienne ennemie

« Bellatrix » hurla-t-il, hors de lui

« Non, non » lui répondit la jeune fille « moi c'est Alix, merci pour le compliment !! »

Puis rapide comme le vent elle rendit ses victimes muettes. Elle ouvrit sa valise. Dès qu'il vit ce qu'elle contenait, les pupilles de Ron se dilatèrent, il comprit enfin à quel point Alix était folle. Elle riait, riait c'était le plus l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Puis elle commença à fredonner sa chanson

Je tourne, je tourne,

Le soleil autour de nous

N'a plus aucune importance

Je tourne, je tourne

Tu t'accroches à moi

Et je m'attache à toi

Je tourne, je tourne…

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, elle s'était promit de l'oublier, lui, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Un sentiment de rage naquit au creux de son estomac, comme une boule de poison. Excédée, elle se tourna vers la femme et hurla "endoloris", elle se tordit piteusement sur sa chaise, respirant avec difficulté, ses pupilles surdimensionnées brillaient tristement dans la nuit. L'homme tenta vainement de se détacher. Alix le frappa du plat de la main. Une trace rouge marqua sa joue, sa poitrine se gonflait de rage, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Alix pointa doucement sa baguette vers le plus petit des deux enfants et murmura "Serpensortia" aussitôt un serpent jaillit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour du pauvre petit. Alix lui dit en fourche langue de ne pas la tuer, juste de lui faire peur. Sa mort n'était par pour tout de suite. Elle banda les yeux des enfants, elle était sadique mais pas au point de leur montrer ce qu'elle allait faire à leurs parents. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de l'homme, un grand couteau de cuisine dans la main, elle rit, pour une fois son rire semblait presque cristallin.

« Par où je commence » demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement interrogateur

Puis sans prévenir, elle enfonça la lame brillante dans la 6ème côte, un craquement sonore se fit entendre, le sang gicla, et alla tacher les habits de Alix.

« Oh, mais c'est vilain ça ! Je suis toute salle maintenant, je vais te punir » dit-elle en riant.

Elle retira son couteau de la plaie ouverte, le sang dégoulina abondement de la plaie laissant une flaque rougeâtre au sol.

« Mmh » fit-elle cherchant le meilleur point d'attaque.

Elle se retourna et en un éclair visa la rotule de l'homme, le couteau s'y enfonça profondément

« On m'a toujours que le genou est un point très sensible » dit-elle

Les yeux de l'homme s'embuèrent, puis son corps se mit à convulser. Alix était déçue, elle espérait qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps, elle adorait ce nouveau jeu. Puis les convulsions s'arrêtèrent, finalement, elle allait pouvoir faire joujou. Elle choisit alors un couteau très fin, sa lame effilée émettait un bruit discret en traversant l'air. Elle s'approcha des doigts de Ron, un sourire fou déformait son joli visage. Son couteau siffla, une puis deux, puis trois fois, arrachant à Ron cri muet, pourtant, on aurait presque cru l'entendre. Trois énormes plaies dans sa chaire rougeoyante commençaient à saigner abondamment, le sol à ses pieds devint rouge et poisseux, ses trois doigts tombèrent en même temps, dans un même bruit. Alix regarda le sang couler doucement, en une rivière infinie. La jeune fille recommença pour l'autre main. Les blessures incombées à l'homme ne tarderaient pas à le tuer, mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la tête de Ron et lança « Legilimens ». Elle réussit sans peine à entrer dans la tête de l'homme. Elle voulait voir où habitait ce foutu Potter, et aussi découvrir quelle était la plus grosse peur de l'homme en face d'elle…les araignées, pathétique… Elle pointa sa baguette sur Ron et murmura une formule, d'énormes araignées sortir de son bout. Leur venin était mortel, et en plus il faisait souffrir pendant une heure.

« Mes petites, courez, courez, piquez le jusqu'à que son corps ne soit plus qu'une infâme

plaie venimeuse. »

Laissant l'homme à son sort en lui remettant son bâillon devant les yeux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la femme


	3. Hermione

_Suite de cette série meurtrière, voyons maintenant quel sera le destin de notre Hermione !_

_Va-t-elle réussir à partir, ou finira-t-elle en petits morceaux dans un sac poubelle noir ?_

_Je tiens à préciser qu'écrire sur Alix c'est super dur, surtout que Ron est un de mes personnages préférés et qu'Alix est vraiment une sale avec lui. JE NE SUIS PAS COMME ALIX (quoi que, des fois…lol)_

_Bonne lecture, (imaginez vos pires ennemis dans ces sièges, regardez les souffrir, pleurer et résister maladroitement ! Ca fait du bien non ?) _

Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements de peur. Elle aussi allait payer, elle aussi. Doucement, elle s'approcha, elle observa sa victime. Alix avait souvent entendu parler d'elle, Hermione Granger. Intelligente, belle, elle avait tout pour elle. Alix prit la décision d'utiliser sa baguette, elle aussi, elle était douée. Elle choisit de n'utiliser que des sorts informulés, pour ne pas donner d'indications à sa victime. Alix commença à tourner autour d'elle. Elle désirait voir à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment. La jeune fille sera son poing, elle avait envie de voir ce que ça faisait de frapper réellement quelqu'un. Elle la frappa, une dizaine de fois, une vingtaine de fois, une cinquantaine de fois. Chaque coup faisait monter son adrénaline. Elle éprouvait une étrange paix intérieure, elle se vengeait réellement, pas en rêve cette fois-ci.

Hermione souffrait, son visage était tuméfié. Ses joues en sang, son nez cassé. Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus, son ventre lui faisait horriblement mal. Ses jambes sûrement brisées elles aussi, la faisaient pleurer, silencieusement bien sûr. Alix s'amusait tellement. Elle pointa sa baguette devant elle, pensa un sort. Rien ne se passa, Hermione cru d'abord que la fille qui se trouvait devant elle avait raté son sortilège, mais quand elle sentit une douleur vive à son épaule droite, elle comprit que finalement, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait pu penser, le sort avait été excellemment exécuté. Alix avait choisit de couper sa victime, pas directement des membres, mais seulement d'entailler petit à petit ses bras, et dans un aspect plus psychologique, d'entailler la résolution d'Hermione à coup de baguette. Elle décida de laisser un répit à celle-ci, pour qu'elle sente son sang affluer dans ses plaies, couler sur le sol, se répandre par-terre, jusqu'au pied de son bourreau.

« C'était sa dernière semaine de cours, elle allait en profiter. C'était réellement la plus belle fille qu'ai jamais connu Poudlard. Elle avait toujours une foule d'admirateurs derrière elle. Mais elle se foutait d'eux. Le seul garçon qu'elle désirait c'était Arif, mais ça, personne ne le savait réellement. Arif était un étudiant doué, discret, et infiniment plus beau que tous les autres garçons de Poudlard, mais, il n'était pas une beauté que l'on remarque au premier coup d'œil, il fallait l'observer, le regarder se déplacer avec grâce, parler avec intelligence. »

Alix s'ébroua, et se disputa intérieurement. Elle ne devait pas faire de sentiments et surtout pas maintenant. Hermione sentit la détermination de la jeune fille faiblir, et lui adressa un sourire narquois, chargé d'ironie moqueuse. Alix, ne perdant pas son calme s'approcha d'elle. Son absence de réaction rendit Hermione nerveuse, cette fille n'était vraiment pas normale, tout en elle criait la folie, pourtant, pourtant, elle était belle, et semblait intelligence. Alix attrapa les mains de sa victime, elle adorait toutes les sortes de mains. Tout se résumait dans les lignes de celles-ci. Elle prit sa dague, et traça un trait, coupant nette la ligne de vie d'Hermione. Elle lui prit un doigt et entreprit de lui arracher les ongles méticuleusement, comme une véritable professionnelle. La douleur était telle qu'Hermione tomba dans l'inconscience. Alix ne remarque rien. Elle était trop concentrée. Quand elle se releva, les mains rouges de sang, elle vit enfin dans quel état était son otage. La laissant quelques secondes, elle se dirigea vers Ron. Il était définitivement mort. Les araignées avaient bien fait le ménage. Son visage boursouflé, couvert d'énormes boutons rouges d'où ruisselait du pu était crispé dans un étrange sourire. Des larmes roulaient sur son cou finissant leurs courses dans son T-shirt. Une flaque rouge au sol entourait sa chaise, formant un cercle autour de lui. Ses mains mutilées pendaient sur le côté. Son corps était mollement assit sur cette chaise. La dernière sur laquelle il avait pu s'assoire. Détachant lentement les liens que le retenait, elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Bonne nuit Ron » pensa-t-elle en riant.

Hermione avait reprit conscience. Elle s'éveilla, comme d'un rêve, croyant que ce qui s'était passé était le fruit de son imagination nocturne. Elle tenta vainement de s'étirer. Quand elle ouvrit ses paupières, deux yeux d'un noir brûlant la fixaient. Elle tenta de reculer, mais elle était bloquée dans une chaise, et puis d'un coup, d'un seul tout lui revint en mémoire, son mari à moitié mort, ses enfants aux prises d'un serpent, et elle, à demi-morte, fatiguée, trop fatiguée. Elle jugula la peur qui tentait de déferler en elle. Elle devait tout faire pour ses enfants, les sauver, les emmener loin de cette folle, partir et dormir, rêver et penser, manger et s'embrasser, se serrer les uns contre les autres, comme avant, juste s'aimer. Aimer, un mot tellement fort, tellement lointain, un soir elle dormait avec son mari, une heure après elle était ici, aux prises de cette jeune fille. Elle manquait terriblement de courage. Des pensées noires venaient envahir son habituelle gaîté. Une larme roula sur sa joue, ses doigts se crispèrent lui tirant une grimace quand elle se rappela de ses ongles précédemment arrachés.

« Tu es triste ? » Demanda doucement Alix, un soupçon de peine perçait involontairement sa voix.

« Ah ah ah ! » Ricana-t-elle, « Tu vois ce que ça fait de se sentir piégé, et triste ! Tu n'as connu que le bonheur, maintenant c'est ton tour de payer ! »

Hermione comprit enfin qu'elle avait fait semblant de compatir. Qu'elle avait été bête de croire qu'Alix partagerait sa peur. Un instant de plus et elle se serait confiée à elle…si elle n'avait pas subit ce sortilège qui l'avait rendue muette. Pourtant la voix de la fille avait été si convaincante, si vraie. Comme un mesmer pensa-t-elle. Cette petite essayait de l'ensorceler, de…de s'emparer de son esprit. Hermione était choquée, elle en avait marre, elle voulait en finir, mais cette fille prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer.

Alix regardait sa victime réfléchir, elle s'avait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, elle décida d'en profiter. Sortant à nouveau sa dague encore imprégnée de sang, elle s'approche du pied d'Hermione. La respiration de celle-ci s'accéléra, ses battements de cœur se firent plus rapprochés. Alix lui souleva doucement la jambe, presque tendrement. Faisant apparaître un tabouret, elle la posa dessus, et lui tourna le pied. Elle approcha sa dague, et lentement commença à couper le talon d'Achille de la pauvre Hermione, ses yeux révulsés donnaient à son visage une ressemblance frappante avec celui d'un zombi, son visage fatigué d'être pâle était quasiment blanc, marbré de bleus, de larmes, de sang. Alix recommença avec l'autre jambe, méticuleusement.

Hermione était à bout de souffle, elle sentait dans chacune de ses fibres qu'elle allait mourir, c'était une fatalité. Dommage, elle aurait aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps, profiter de sa vie comme n'importe quel être humain. Maintenant elle jalousait intérieurement toutes ces personnes incapables de se rendre compte de la chance qu'elles avaient. Laissant son corps se diriger vers ce gouffre sans fond qui l'appelait, elle s'endormit à jamais. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, son cœur s'emballa une seconde, son souffle s'accéléra un court moment, puis plus rien, juste le silence, lourd de menaces.


	4. remise en question

Bonjour ! Je poste la suite, avec plus de sentiments cette fois-ci, vous allez voir Alix sous un nouveau jour. J'y ai mis un peu de moi pour l'histoire des poèmes, je sais, je sais, je suis vraiment bizarre quand il s'agit d'écrire des poèmes, c'est ma nouvelle passion (merci Rimbaud) vous regarderez les premières lettres de chaque vers, ça forme un mot, oui un mot ! Voilà j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ado, contrairement aux autres chapitres, et si je n'y suis pas arrivée, je vous demande de m'excusez, chères et chers lecteurs, je n'ai que 14 ans !!

Merci encore de votre patience, et de votre fidélité (si vous êtes fidèles bien sûr !!)

N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews !!

Votre auteur improvisée…

Alix s'approcha des enfants, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, qu'allait-elle faire d'eux, aurait-elle le courage de les tuer, comme leurs parents. Et puis …

**Je tourne, je tourne,**

**Le soleil autour de nous**

N'a plus aucune importance

**Je tourne, je tourne**

**Tu t'accroches à moi**

**Et je m'attache à toi**

**Je tourne, je tourne…**

Les mots lui revenaient, entraînant avec eux une foule de souvenirs, si lointains et pourtant si proches.

«Alix l'avait remarqué lors d'un gala de sa mère. Lui aussi venait d'une famille riche. Mais, il ne pouvait pas supporter la jeune fille. Il était toujours avec sa bande de copains, et l'évitait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Alix comme poursuiveur et lui comme attrapeur. Ils se battaient tout le temps, le jeune garçon étant capitaine, Alix trouvait tout le temps quelque chose pour le contredire. »

Le bruit de la musique, le contact de ses lèvres, leurs corps tourbillonnant sur une symphonie dont le nom n'avait déjà plus d'importance. Lui, qui lui murmurait des mots magiques à l'oreille, elle qui se laissait bercer par ses bras. Combien auraient-ils d'enfants, où vivraient-ils. Alix hurla, elle ne voulait plus y repenser, mais c'était tellement fort, tellement rassurant de se laisser porter par ses souvenirs. Les enfants apeurés pleuraient et quand elle s'approcha d'eux, leurs joues roses étaient baignées de larmes. Alix aussi pleurait, mais pas pour la même raison. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle releva sa manche et regarda sa cicatrice, elle redevint plus calme, ses pensées se remirent en ordre, son souffle s'apaisa, Elle était avec elle, Bellatrix était à ses côtés, elle l'aiderait. Elle tomba au sol, approcha ses genoux près de sa figure et tomba dans une sombre léthargie ou s'entre choquait Bellatrix et cette foutue chanson.

Elle allait les tuer, oui, mais sans les faire souffrir, elle n'avait pas le courage. Elle releva les bandeaux qui leurs masquaient les yeux, fit disparaître le serpent et d'un autre coup de baguette rendit les deux corps des parents invisibles. Elle retira ensuite le sortilège qui rendait les deux enfants muets.

« Où est ma maman ? » Demanda la plus petite des deux petits.

« Elle est partie faire un tour avec ton papa, elle va revenir. » Lui répondit sans hésitation Alix

« Mais avant de partir, elle m'a demandé de vous faire beaux, comme ça, elle sera encore plus contente de vous voir » Ajouta-t-elle

« Oh, merci madame » S'exclama le deuxième enfant

Alix ricana, s'ils s'avaient, elle pointa sa baguette sur le premier enfant, pensa au sortilège de la mort. Une lumière verte éclaira rapidement son visage, et il tomba mollement sur son siège, un frisson traversa le dos d'Alix, elle ne réussit pas l'interpréter

« Hey, madame ! Pourquoi mon frère il dort ? » Interrogea la petite fille

Alix ne répondit pas, la folie avait repris le dessus, elle avait envie de faire mal, de se laisser aller à la facilité, de se couler dans les eaux profondes de la folie en apparence si calmes et pourtant, en réalité, si tumultueuses. Elle tendit sa baguette, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, elle n'arrivait pas à viser, elle riait, comme jamais, le monde n'existait plus autour d'elle. Elle se reprit et murmura le sortilège de la mort. La petite fille retomba sur sa chaise, ses yeux clos à jamais. Maintenant une autre question se posait ; que faire des corps ? Sa première idée avait été de les mettre devant la porte de Potter, mais en y repensant, elle ne la trouvait plus aussi géniale qu'au début. Après tout ils étaient quand même des êtres humains, ils méritent quelque chose de plus digne.

**MEUTRES EN SERIE ! P2**

Les corps des membres de la famille Weasley-Granger ont été retrouvés ce matin à Poudlard, dans une petite barque flottant sur le lac noir. D'après les premières estimations, il semble que Ronald, Hermione et leurs deux enfants soient décédés il y a 2 jours environ. Les corps de M et Mme Weasley ont été mutilés, mais les membres coupés ont été recousus de la même façon que la technique utilisée par les moldus pour refermer les blessures ouvertes. Le mystère reste entier. Pour P Rebus, le fait que le meurtrier ait découpé ses victimes montre qu'il avait besoin de faire souffrir, comme pour une revanche. Seul un parchemin retrouvé dans la main de Ronald permet de mettre un nom sur le coupable ; il a signé « Bellalix » un mélange de Bellatrix la célèbre Mangemort (vois P6) et Alexandre, Alex ou Alix. « Comme si le meurtrier voulait s'identifier à Bellatrix » ajoute P Rebus., « Je demanderais donc à tous les ex-ennemis de la Mangemort de renforcer leur sécurité, il est possible, bien sûr, que ce soit un meurtre à part, mais ne prenons aucun risque ! » Termine-t-il. Les enquêteurs travaillent d'arrache pied. Mme Potter qui était la sœur de Ronald, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer, préférant rester avec sa famille. M Potter que nous avons interviewé un court moment, nous a juste dit que « Ron était vraiment un gars bien, il a toujours été là pour moi. » Molly, Arthur Weasley ainsi que les nombreux frères et sœurs de Ron ont été très touchés, la famille avait déjà du déploré un mort lors de la bataille finale contre lord Voldemort. Nous leur souhaitons donc toutes nos condoléances. Pour en savoir plus sur la famille Weasley-Granger, rendez-vous P3, pour voir l'examen psychologique du tueur par les plus éminents psychologues allez P6, pour…

Alix referma le journal brusquement, ces idiots n'avaient pas remarqué l'aspect poétique de son acte. Le lac noir devait représenter le Styx sur lequel les morts flottent à jamais. Mais personne ne comprenait sa poésie. Elle devait être trop noire.

Elle prit un crayon, et écrit sans réfléchir, faire pénétrer dans la feuille la force de ses mots. Les sentir couler comme l'eau d'une source pure, le long de ses membres, un léger frisson vous parcourant l'échine. L'électricité qui prend le pouvoir de vos doigts, le murmure des mots dans votre oreille.

**M**ettez-moi à mort

**A**llégez-moi de cette souffrance

**L**ibérez-moi de la vie

Elle lâcha sa plume fière d'elle. C'était simple, concret, facile à comprendre et tellement elle. Alix avait besoin de repos, elle le sentait, ses meurtres l'avait épuisée, son énergie était au plus bas, comme si tuer la vidait. Elle se demandait qui serai sa prochaine victime quand elle tomba profondément dans un sommeil réparateur.


	5. Ma mère

Voilà, je poste ce chapitre, le tout dernier, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et ne pas vous décevoir. Vous allez enfin savoir d'où vient la mélopée. Sur ce chapitre, je me suis surtout intéressée à la psychologie de Alix, sur sa façon de voir les choses. Alors bonne lecture, surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, positives, comme négatives, je suis ouverte au critique !! Votre auteure amatrice

Ses yeux à demi-ouverts, encore collés par le sommeil, Alix se réveilla en sursaut, une envie de vomir lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle se précipita aux toilettes. Elle se sentait terriblement mal, et aucun des sortilèges qu'elle essaya ne put calmer sa douleur. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la détruisait de l'intérieur, doucement, comme un puissant poison. Elle devait agir tant qu'elle en avait encore le temps. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Une partie enfouie depuis trop longtemps dans son cerveau se réveillait enfin. Alix n'était plus elle, certain diront qu'elle est schizophrène, d'autre avancerons qu'elle était conscience, personne ne pourra jamais réellement savoir. Dans un état second, elle s'avançant devant sa cheminé, prononça dans un murmure l'adresse des Potter.

** MEUTRES EN SERIE ! P2**

_Hier soir, un événement terrible a ébranlé tout notre pays, nous vous parlions il y a quelques jours du meurtre de la famille Weasley/Granger, il semblerait que notre tueur continu sa macabre tâche, en effet…_

…Elle se dirige doucement, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, ces mains ne sont plus les siennes, comme ses idées d'ailleurs, elle juste une envie de vengeance qui ne lui appartient pas. Alix, cette jeune fille toujours seule que très peu de personnes ont pu comprendre. Sa chanson, n'est plus, cette chanson qui parfois, arrivait à la réanimer, et la sortir de ce coma profond. Elle est rongée par une maladie inconnue qui la détruit de l'intérieur, et se répercute sur son physique. Elle avait besoin d'amour, ses parents ne l'ont jamais compris. La seule personne qui l'ait jamais fait, n'est plus là pour elle. Alors, elle se dirige inébranlablement vers cette fin qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne. Elle avance, c'est son destin maintenant, telle la mort encapuchonnée, la faux à la main, même si elle tremble. Alors elle tue, elle tue, son corps pris parfois de convulsions dans un sursaut d'humanité. Elle fait souffrir, mais c'est à peine si elle s'en rend compte, car à chaque seconde sont corps devient petit à petit celui d'une autre personne.

_…Leurs corps ont été trouvés, totalement méconnaissables. Cette fois si, ils étaient encore plus torturés, et ont été aussi retrouvés sur le lac noir. « Il semblerait que l'état psychologique de notre tueur s'aggrave de jours en jours. D'après les éléments que j'ai pu trouver, le meurtrier n'éprouve aucune joie, contrairement aux premiers meurtres, les seconds sont plus mécaniques, plus rigides. Et pourtant le tueur est toujours le même, car nous avons aussi retrouvé le même mot que sur les premières victimes et après plusieurs tests nous pouvons affirmer que ce sont les mêmes, mais il semble que le deuxième mot ait été écrit en étant de choc, l'écriture étant tremblante. Nous essayons en ce moment même d'établir un portait psychologique. Comme je l'ai dit dernièrement, il semblerait que notre meurtrier agisse pour Bellatrix, ou, en tout cas en sa mémoire. Je tiens à réitérer ma mise en garde, tous les ennemis de l'ex Mangemort doivent se protéger, et ont à nous contacter, afin de les aider à prendre des mesures de sécurité. Nous avons aussi étudié de près le comportement du tueur, en effet, nous nous sommes toujours posé la question, mais pourquoi laissait-il les corps sur le lac noir ? , Référence à l'ancienne école de Bellatrix ? référence mythologique ? Finalement nous en avons conclu,__ après quelques recherches, que, peut-être, le meurtrier voulait nous rappeler le Styx, ou le dernier voyage des morts…_

Elle tue, elle sème la mort

A travers et à tort

Prends garde sur ta route

Si tu es pris de doutes

Vite, Retourne toi s'en

Et file comme le vent

Si tu ne veux mourir

Ou te voir défaillir

* * *

…Elle trace de son sang le poème venu des tréfonds de sa tête, et continue sa tâche sans se retourner, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle rentre chez elle, se couche, et commence à rêver, et s'enfonce dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Son rêve sera peut-être le dernier car même sa vie est maintenant un cauchemar, alors elle le savoure sans réellement s'en rendre compte, chaque image, chaque mot, chaque personnage, chaque son, dans les moindres détails. Sa vie est brisée, sa mort, elle le sent est proche. D'une façon comme une autre, elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante, soit elle mourra de sa maladie qui la rend folle, soit elle se fera tuer par quelques Aurores en manque de d'action. Elle voulait juste savoir d'où venait cette chanson, et maintenant, elle sait, elle peut très bien mourir, elle sera heureuse. Elle avait toujours tenté de l'oublier, d'une part parce que ça lui rappelait Lui, et ensuite parce qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait un rapport avec son enfance. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux, rit un petit coup, et s'approcha d'une valise cachée derrière une étagère, pleine de poussière. Elle l'ouvrit avec mille précautions, comme si sa misérable vie tenait dans cette petite valise. Elle en sortit alors une toute petite boîte à musique, et tourna la clé plusieurs fois…

Je tourne, je tourne,

Le soleil autour de nous

N'a plus aucune importance

Je tourne, je tourne

Tu t'accroches à moi

Et je m'attache à toi

Je tourne, je tourne…

Elle retourna la boîte à musique et caressa doucement l'inscription qui y figurait.

« Ta mère qui t'aime et qui te retrouvera un jour avec ton père, même s'il ne te connaît pas encore »

Bella

Elle remarqua qu'un petit papier était tombé au sol. Elle le déplia avec cérémonie, comme le reste vivant de sa mère. L'écriture était fine, et droite. Le texte n'était pas long, mais il avait été écrit rapidement comme si sa mère avait manqué de temps.

« _Ma chère enfant,_

_Je ne peux en ce jour, t'écrire beaucoup, en effet tu n'es pas encore née, et déjà les problèmes se succèdent à cause de toi. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te garder, car crois-moi ton père ne pourra jamais s'occuper de toi comme tu le mérites. Ton père est puissant, ton père est fort, ton père est ambitieux, mais il a trop de projets. Quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il m'a demandé de te tuer, j'ai fait semblant, et j'ai pris une potion de retardement de grossesse, c'est un des « amis » de ton père, un grand maître des potions qui a bien voulut me la préparer, mais je pense qu'il a dû la trafiquer, je me sens terriblement mal. Je veux juste essayer de te protéger, de te garder en moi. Mais je sais que ça ne pourra durer éternellement. Je connais un couple d'ami très riche, ces gens pourront s'occuper de toi. En attendant je prends toujours cette potion de retardement. Peut-être pourrais-je te cacher plusieurs années, en attendant que ton père ait terminé ses nombreux projets. Je t'aime, Bella_. »

Alix releva la tête, elle ressemblait enfin à une humaine. Elle pleurait, pleurait comme jamais, de longs sanglots s'échappant par intermèdes de sa bouche. Elle était un monstre, ses parents étaient des monstres, elle était maudite. Elle avait tué, elle avait semé la mort. Elle ne méritait plus la vie, elle devait agir avant que ses démons ne viennent à nouveaux la hanter et dans un éclair de conscience elle alla chercher une corde.

Doucement, le vent tourna, ses jambes tournèrent de gauche à droite et revinrent à gauche, elles continueront ainsi leurs lents mouvements, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse enfin venir décrocher notre très chère Alix de sa corde


End file.
